


Mark of Eternal Slumber

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Jack didn't realize what kind of enemy he made when he pissed off Cupid, but he will regret it.





	Mark of Eternal Slumber

Mark Of Eternal Slumber

Aster Bunnymund, despite what most people and spirits believed, was not stupid. He had been around for many years and had seen many things, some good, some bad and some enough to drive someone mad. Now, if there was one thing he knew best, he knew how to make children smile, hell he had spent years learning and experimenting on the best ways to make that happen. He personally liked to think he had a knack for it. But watching Jack start a snowball fight with a group of young children, watching as their eyes lit up and their faces, somewhat covered by large hats, scarfs and other stuff to keep them warm, seemed to glow, he could admit defeat and say he was not the master.

“Well, Frostbite, looks like you really know your stuff.” Bunnymund said as Jack floated over, a pleased smile on his face.

“Well, it is my center after all.” Jack teased.

When Jack asked him to come and hang out with the children today, Bunnymund had been uncertain. He had a lot to do and he really wasn’t sure he wanted to, but seeing the delighted faces of the children was actually making him relax a little bit. His usually stiff shoulders loosened and Bunnymund’s face seemed to be in a permanent content smile. Jack lightly tapped him on the nose, startling him and making him sneeze.

“See? I told you that this would help.” Jack teased as Bunnymund waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go to your head.” Bunnymund grumbled.

He turned back to the children, watching as the crowd started to thin out a bit and sighed. It was getting late and the young ones were heading home. He glanced at Jack, who seemed almost sad.

“You ok there, Frostbite?” Bunnymund asked when the last child left.

Jack turned to him, startled before smiling and shrugging. He leaned his staff on his shoulder.

“I always hate it when the children leave. When they are inside, I can’t play with them anymore.” he replied and Bunnymund blinked.

He often left eggs inside houses, especially for children who might be sickly or too weak to go outside. He never considered that Jack couldn’t do that.

“They’ll be back again tomorrow. You can always play with them then.” Bunnymund pointed out, but Jack just shrugged.

“For a little while anyway. Eventually, they grow up and don’t play with me anymore.” Jack whispered.

Bunnymund frowned and crossed his arms. It was a thought he had himself too many times. Watching as the children you loved and cared about grew older, as their belief slowly faded away, leaving nothing, but foggy memories from before. It was one of the many reasons that some of the guardians stopped getting close to children.

“They will, eventually. But for now, you should enjoy your time with them.” Bunnymund muttered and Jack smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right. Who knew an Easter Kangaroo could be so smart?” Jack teased.

Bunnymund scowled and swiped at him, but Jack was already flying away from him, laughter on the wind. Bunnymund raced after him and they were soon playing a game of tag in the forest, just beyond the town. Bunnymund could say he got so close to catching the frost sprite many times, but he always managed to slip away just in time. His laughter was mocking Bunnymund at this point and he growled, pushing himself to his limit. Jack was just beyond his reach and with a final push, he grabbed him.

Jack yelped and hit the ground, his staff going flying. It hit a snowbank and stayed there, stuck. Meanwhile, Jack laughed hysterically, Bunnymund was panting on top of him, pleased he had caught the allusive sprite. 

“Got ya, show pony.” Bunnymund said pleased and Jack snorted.

“Yeah, you did, carrot breath. Now let me up.” Jack said pushing his face away.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and let Jack up. Jack stuck his tongue out at the other before wandering over to his staff. He yanked it out of the snow and gave Bunnymund a smirk.

“Well, Cottontail, what now? Ready to head back?” Jack asked.

Bunnymund nodded, feeling his eyes start to droop a bit. It had been a long day, but probably one of the best he had in a long time. Tapping his foot, he opened a tunnel and then paused. He glanced at Jack, who seemed to be staring off in the distance.

“Want to come over for some stew?” he asked after a moment and Jack turned to him, eyes wide before he smiled.

“I would love to. I hope you are a good cook.” Jack said drifting over.

Bunnymund was going to reply with something snarky, maybe about how he was the best cook because he actually bothered to learn how, when Jack suddenly yelped. Bunnymund blinked, watching as Jack pulled up his leg and pulled what looked to be an short arrow out of it. Jack just stared before they heard yelling.

“Frost!” a voice roared and Bunnymund groaned.

A fat baby flew out of the trees, bow and arrow at the ready. Covered in a bright pink suit, including a tie covered in hearts, his pink hair done in a pompadour style and a scowl on his face, Cupid St. Valentine looked pissed to holy hell. Jack just stared confusion on his face.

“What’s the problem now, Valentine?” Bunnymund growled.

“That’s none of your blooming business, rabbit! This is between me and Frost.” Cupid snarled.

Bunnymund growled back. He and the other spirit had never gotten along and it was something everyone knew about. However, as far as he knew, Jack and Cupid had never really interacted.

“What did I do? I left your holiday alone last week.” Jack said confused.

“Like heart arrows you did! What about that snow in Russia huh?” Cupid snapped and Jack raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Russia, Cupid. That’s the climate there. I can’t help that.” Jack said with a frown.

“You ruined my special surprise!” Cupid snapped back, getting in Jack’s face, arrow in hand and pointed at Jack’s nose.

Jack leaned back, taking a step back to get some distance between them. Bunnymund moved behind Jack, not liking the tone Cupid was taking or the threatening stance.

“Cupid, you know as well as I do that it snows in Russia. I can’t control that or stop it just because you had something planned. If I had known, I would have done something, but I can’t do anything without knowing.” Jack explained.

Cupid snarled again and Bunnymund was at his wit’s end. Gently, he placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and pushed him behind Bunnymund, getting between the two.

“Enough, Cupid. You can’t expect Jack to be a mind reader. If you had something planned, you should have let him know. That’s the rule.” Bunnymund stated.

Bunnymund knew this as much as any other spirit. Holiday spirits and seasonal spirits had to let each other know if they had something going on, especially if it was different from the normal routine. Sure, things happened, but for the most part, both sides kept to this rule (Jack had screwed up Easter one time, but as far as Bunnymund knew, no one had explained that rule to Jack at the time and he had apologized later.)

“So what, you are taking his side now? Since when!” Cupid roared, turning his anger to Bunnymund.

“Since you are overreacting and being a dick about it.” Bunnymund snapped back.

“Uh guys?” Jack called, but he was ignored.

“Oh come off your high horse, rabbit, everyone knows you had just as many issues with Frost as the rest of us!” Cupid sneered, arms crossed.

“You’re right and I did, but you are blowing this out of proportion.” Bunnymund replied.

Jack tried to get between them, but Bunnymund just held an arm out and kept him from doing so. Jack huffed and tried to speak again, but was ignored.

“So what? Just because he’s a guardian now he can go around, ruining other spirit’s holidays?” Cupid demanded.

“He didn’t ruin anything, you miserable brat.” Bunnymund yelled.

“GUYS!” Jack snapped.

The two turned to him, finding him glaring at them both.

“Cupid, listen. If I ruined your big surprise, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was trying to be really good this year, but I can’t control everything. If you let me know next year, I will try my best to fix it.” Jack said, but Cupid just scuffed.

“As if your word means anything, Frost! You're not sorry that you did it, you’re sorry you got caught! But fine, you want to play that game? You want to hide behind your guardian status now? Fine! I promise you, you will regret it!” Cupid said, shaking his fist.

With that, he flew off and Jack was left standing there, shoulders slumped. Bunnymund scowled, wishing he was quick enough to throw something at the stupid cherub. He glanced at Jack, who sighed and rubbed his eyes. Their good day had been ruined and Bunnymund felt bad.

“Is that stew still an offer?” Jack asked with a sad smile and Bunnymund nodded.

He opened a new tunnel and they both hopped in, never seeing the narrowed, angry red eyes watching them. Jack Frost would pay for ruining his holiday, mark his words.

 

Bunnymund got them back to the Warren and stretched, sighing as his back popped. Jack hopped out after him and hummed, rubbing his neck.

“Hey, Bunny? Thanks...for earlier.” Jack said as they walked and he blinked.

“Of course. I was not about to stand there while that pompous ass yelled at you. Stupid cherub.” Bunnymund said with a scowl.

“I just don’t get it. If I remember correctly, it wasn’t even that much snow. Why was he so mad?” Jack muttered, kicking a rock.

“Cupid’s always been high strung if you asked me. Personally, I would love to see him taken down a peg or three.” Bunnymund said punching his hand with his fist.

“You aren’t going to go after him right?” Jack asked nervously.

“Him? Nah, wouldn’t even be worth the effort.” Bunnymund said with a wave.

“Good, because I don’t want you involved.” Jack said and Bunnymund paused.

“Why not?” he demanded and Jack frowned.

“I don’t want him to come after you too.” Jack muttered and Bunnymund snorted.

“As if that little shrimp has anything on me. Look, Frostbite, Cupid is all bark and no bite. He’s been threatening other spirits for years. Apparently, his holiday is the only one that matters.” Bunnymund rolled his eyes, it was clear what he thought of that idea.

Jack smiled and Bunnymund felt a little better, but he still hated that their day had been ruined by the other spirit. He was have to talk to North, Cupid had gone too far this time.

 

Cupid wrung his hands together and grit his teeth. That stupid, miserable winter spirit had ruined it perfect day, completely and utterly ruined it. And yet, that stupid rabbit was acting like he was the problem here! For years, he had listened to Bunnymund bitch and moan about the Easter Frost had ruined and now, all of a sudden, because the boy was a guardian, he could do no wrong? Cupid wanted to hit something.

“Stupid, ugly, pathetic winter spirit!” Cupid growled.

“He is quite pathetic.” a whispery voice said.

Cupid jumped, pulling out his bow and arrow with a yelp. He couldn’t see anyone, but he knew they were there.

“Show yourself!” he demanded.

His mouth went dry as Pitch Black of all people appeared before him. His hands started to shake and so did his bow.

“W-What do you want, Pitch?” Cupid’s voice trembled and Pitch just smiled.

“Relax, Cupid. I mean you no harm. I mean, my heart bleeds for you, it really does.” Pitch said, pressing his hands to his chest.

Cupid swallowed hard. He knew of Pitch, hell everyone knew of Pitch, but he had never seen the man with his own two eyes. Of course, everyone also knew that he had been beaten down by the guardians just a few years before and it would be social suicide to be seen with him. For Cupid, his social status was everything and he was not about to lose it. Pitch started to walk then and Cupid kept his eyes on the man.

“It really is hard, being a holiday spirit now and days. I mean you work so very hard, all year long for one single day out of the year and then…” he paused.

“Someone comes along and ruins it and you end up with a half-assed ‘sorry’ as an apology.” Pitch tuned to look at him and Cupid lowered his bow.

“You worked so very hard and one little snowflake ruined all of that.” Pitch continued and Cupid grit his teeth so hard, it hurt.

“Yeah, he ruined everything.” Cupid muttered.

“And then Bunnymund had the nerve to act like you did something wrong. I mean, Bunnymund was Frost’s biggest complainer for years and now, he has his back? I mean, talk about a head turner.” Pitch went on.

Cupid put his bow away, but kept his arrow out, idly fixing the feathers on the end.

“And now, you are going to end up being the laughingstock of the spirit world. And all because you wanted to make your day special.” Pitch ended and Cupid scowled.

“That stupid, miserable, empty headed…” Cupid growled.

“He is infuriating isn’t he?” Pitch said smoothly.

“Completely!” Cupid agreed.

Pitch moved closer, but Cupid didn’t notice. He lightly pressed a finger to the tip of the arrow and Cupid watched, startled, as his love arrow turned black. He bit his lip and looked at Pitch.

“You want Jack to stop meddling with your holiday?” Pitch asked.

“More than anything in this world.” Cupid whispered.

Why did he suddenly feel like he was making a deal with the devil? Pitch certainly fit the part.

“Then you hit him with this arrow and I promise you, Jack Frost will never be a problem ever again.” Pitch said sweetly.

Cupid stared at the black arrow before determination filled his eyes. If one arrow was all it took to get Frost out of his way, then he would do it. Pitch walked away, a smirk on his face and delight in his heart. Oh yes, Jack Frost would fall alright and the rest of the guardians along with him.

 

Bunnymund shivered harshly and rubbed his arms as he raced over to North’s shop. After feeding Jack and seeing him off last night, Bunnymund had thought about Cupid and what he had said. Still a little unnerved by the other spirit’s anger, he wanted to see North. If there was one person Cupid respected, it was North. No one quite knew why, maybe because of how he viewed social status, but the last thing Cupid needed was North being against him. He was let in by Phil and walked over to North’s toy room. As he opened the door, it smashed a small train rolling by and North let out a cry.

“Why does no one ever knock!” he yelled before sighing, face in his hands.

“Sorry about that, mate.” Bunnymund said stepping over it.

North looked up, not realizing it was Bunnymund who opened the door. He jumped up.

“Bunny! How are you, my friend?” he yelled happily.

Bunnymund winced and his ears went flat as North picked him up in a hug. Bunnymund just sighed and pat his arm.

“Well, I’m not so good, North.” he said as the man put him down.

North frowned and lead him to another room with a large fireplace and two chairs. They sat down and Bunnymund grabbed some hot chocolate from a passing elf while North grabbed a tray of cookies.

“What is the matter? Jack freeze your river again?” North teased.

“No, not recently. I mean it does have to do with Jack, but I am more worried about Cupid.” Bunnymund said and North frowned as he munched on a cookie.

“Cupid?” he asked.

“Cupid apparently got his bow in a twist about snow in Russia on Valentine’s Day.” Bunnymund explained as North’s eyebrows shot up.

“But it is Russia? It snows there?” North questioned.

“That’s what Jack said, but I don’t think Cupid’s taking that to heart. I think you should talk to him, get him straightened out. He’s been doing this for too long.” Bunnymund said angrily.

North frown as he finished his cookie. He personally had never had a problem with Cupid, but Bunny was right. He knew of several spirits that had been pushed around by the spirit of love before and he had been asked to step in once or twice.

“I will talk to Cupid. Perhaps he is just in a bad mood.” North declared.

Bunnymund relaxed and they talked about their plans for the upcoming holidays, which led to a fight, once more, about who’s holiday was better.

 

Cupid floated, black arrow in hand, waiting. If his calculations were right, that frosted half-wit would be flying by any second to finish out winter in the Northern Hempisphere. He was nervous, but determined, ready to get back to the other, but there was some small part of himself that whispered this was a bad idea. He had no idea what this arrow would even do. For all he knew, this arrow could kill the other spirit and then the guardians would be after his ass for it.

He bit his lip, but just then, Jack shot past. Their eyes met and Jack stopped as Cupid hid the arrow behind his back. He had to think quickly or Jack would be off again. He might never get this chance again.

“Jack! There you are!” Cupid said with fake cheer.

Jack blinked, startled as he floated over. He seemed to eye Cupid with confusion.

“Uh yeah, hi Cupid.” Jack said with a small wave.

“Just the spirit I wanted to see!” Cupid said getting closer.

Just a bit more, just a little bit closer, Cupid.

“You wanted to see me? Why? I mean you made it pretty clear yesterday you were mad at me.” Jack asked cautiously.

Cupid scuffed and waved his free hand. Come on, Cupid, you can do this.

“That’s yesterday, Jack! Today is today! I mean yes, I was angry yesterday, but last night, I did some soul searching and you know what I found?” Cupid asked pressing a hand to his chest.

Jack blinked, but relaxed, seemingly interested in what Cupid had to say. His staff leaning on his shoulder, one hand in his pocket, he was as relaxed as can be.

“What is that?” Jack asked.

“That we could be friends! I mean really, Valentine’s Day is all about love right? And it is during your part of the year, so I am sure we can figure something out!” Cupid said sweetly.

Jack smiled then and Cupid was reminded suddenly of how young Jack was. He was only 300 years old, practically a toddler in the spirit world. Cupid’s black arrow suddenly seemed very heavy.

“You think so? I mean I really was trying to keep snow off your holiday. I know it’s really important to you. Maybe next year, I can try to leave the whole week open? You know, to make up for this year.” Jack asked.

Cupid tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Even smiling seemed hard right now.

“Why, Jack, that’s so thoughtful!” he said and Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m trying to be better. North told me that being a guardian was more than just protecting children, but getting along with other spirits too. I’ve been working with Bunnymund to make up for some of the stuff I pulled in the past. I even apologized to Groundhog!” Jack said and Cupid winced.

Oh, he knew Groundhog well and he could only imagine how hard that must have been. Cupid’s hands began to sweat. Was he actually going to go through with this? Jack must have seen something on his face because he moved closer then, placing a hand on Cupid’s shoulder in worry.

“Cupid, are you ok?” Jack asked.

Cupid moved without a second thought, stabbing Jack in the stomach with the black arrow. Their eyes locked, Cupid’s red with Jack’s terrified blue. Cupid was pushed away and he stumbled back, watching as the black arrow dissolved. Jack held his stomach, eyes wide with shock before they dropped shut and Jack fell. Cupid shot forward and grabbed Jack’s arm, watching as the snow maker’s staff fell from his loose grip, disappearing into the world below.

“Oh god, oh god.” Cupid muttered.

Jack was as pale as a corpse, his skin turning grey and his body limp. Cupid slung the arm over his shoulders and flew as fast as he could to the nearest guardian. He found Sandy in a small town outside Tokyo, making dreams and floating on his sand.

“Sandy! Oh thank the Moon I found you!” Cupid cried.

Sandy turned and when he saw Jack, ‘!!!’ appeared above his head. He made a sand cloud and Cupid laid the boy down. Sandy turned to him, confusion clear and a ‘?’ above his head.

“I-I don’t know. I was flying along and he fell out of the sky in front of me! I am just as puzzled as you are.” Cupid lied.

Sandy paused as he placed a hand on Jack’s head. He frowned deeply and then nodded to Cupid. He took off soon after with Jack, leaving Cupid behind. All he could do was watch as the man disappeared into the night. Cupid wrung his hands together and knew that if something happened to the young guardian, he could kiss his spiritship goodbye.

 

Sandy flew to North’s workshop with a frown. Jack lay on his sand, quiet as a mouse and barely breathing. From what Sandy could tell, Jack seemed to be in a very deep sleep, but not one he could assist with. Even attempting to place dream sand in his eyes seemed to get rejected. Sandy sighed and wondered what Jack had gotten himself into now. Floating into an open window North kept just for him and Jack to come and gone through, he floated over to North’s den.

Sandy wasn’t shocked to see North sitting there, a goblet in hand, most likely full of spiked eggnog. He glanced over, blinking at the sight of Sandy and Jack.

“Sandy? I thought you were busy tonight?” North asked, only to pause.

Sandy’s symbols flashed above his head, a heart with a bow and arrow, a snowflake with ‘zzz’ above it’s head and a shrugging man. North stroked his beard and frowned.

“You say Cupid has something to do with this?” North questioned.

Sandy showed an imagine of the heart carrying the snowflake and handing it off to a smaller version of himself.

“Hmm, that is very suspicious. Bunny was here just a few hours ago, saying the Cupid was furious with Jack.” North explained and Sandy tilted his head to the side.

The heart symbol had a question mark next to it now and North nodded.

“Apparently he was upset about snow on Valentine’s Day in Russia.” North stated.

Sandy didn’t even use his symbols, he just gave a dull look and then rolled his eyes. Sandy had never fought with Cupid either, but that's because it was hard to fight with a man who didn’t talk. And you know, could knock you out with a wave of his hand. North walked over to Jack and frowned.

“I don’t see a dream here. Sandy?” he questioned.

Sandy tried to make one, but the sand slide away like water, never connecting with Jack at all. North hummed and picked Jack up, carrying him over to a couch before placing him down. He seemed confused.

“Where is his staff?” North asked.

Sandy made the symbol for Jack’s staff and then a huge X over it. North shook his head as he covered Jack’s form with a blanket.

“No staff and Cupid found him? I do not like this, my friend. I can feel something is wrong. In my belly.” he said, grabbing his stomach.

Sandy gave a small nod, he too was suspicious after everything North had said. He made a bunny and a tooth in his sand and North nodded. He walked over to the lights and set them off, calling for the last two guardians. Toothiana came in surrounded by fairies, sending them off with a few directions before seeing Jack and pausing.

“North?” she called and he walked over to her.

“We are not sure what happened. Cupid brought Jack to Sandy.” North stated.

Toothiana gave him a funny look. She personally had never liked Cupid, but kept that to herself. Bunnymund was led in just then by Phil and when he saw Jack, he seemed alarmed.

“Frostbite ok?” he asked walking over.

“Apparently Cupid brought him to Sandy.” Toothiana said.

Bunnymund seemed even more alarmed now.

“Cupid? But Cupid was picking a fight just yesterday with Jack!” Bunnymund and Sandy frowned.

He made a heart with a plus sign to a snowflake and then to a snowflake tucked into bed with a question mark. The question was clear: did they think Cupid had something to do with this? Bunnymund crossed his arms and scowled.

“Honestly it wouldn’t surprise me if he would. He was very upset.” Bunnymund stated and Toothiana frowned before turning to her fairies.

“Find me Cupid.” she demanded and her fairies charged off.

She sat down by Jack’s side and run her fingers through his hair. He seemed so lifeless, like a puppet with its strings cut. As she adjusted the blanket, she paused and eyed a dark spot on his hoodie.

“Sandy, did you see this earlier?” Toothiana asked.

He floated over and frowned before shaking his head. Toothiana sat back and eyed the spot before pushing up his hoodie a bit. There, on Jack’s stomach, as an oddly shaped mark. 

“North, Bunnymund, come look at this.” Toothiana said.

The two leaned over and frowned. Bunnymund didn’t recognize it, but North vaguely did. Straightening up, he turned to some books he had on the shelf and started flipping through them. He was mumbling to himself, but didn’t seem to be paying them any mind. Bunnymund crossed his arms and sat by Jack’s head. Something about this just didn’t seem right and to see the energetic spirit so quiet and still was scary.

“Ah ha!” North called after a few minutes, making them all jump.

“Ah ha what, mate?” Bunnymund asked.

North moved over to them and showed them a picture in a book. It was the same mark with the title “Mark of Eternal Slumber”. Bunnymund felt a chill go through him.

“That doesn’t sound good to me, mate.” Bunnymund said.

North frowned and turned the book around. He mumbled to himself, reading the description when he paused.

“Anyone who is affected by the Mark will sleep for all eternity, never to awaken again. The Mark can only be destroyed the the original creator.” North trailed off and Toothiana’s eyes narrowed.

“That sounds like something...Pitch would use, doesn’t it?” she asked slowly and North nodded.

“Pitch is gone. We made sure of that.” Bunnymund snapped and North shook his head.

“We thought that before too, remember? Pitch is never truly gone.” North said sadly.

It happened then, several fairies came flying in, chattering quickly. Toothiana held up her hands to calm them before holding one out. A small fairy landed and spoke quickly.

“You found him?” Toothiana asked.

The fairy puffed out her chest and spoke again. Just then, Cupid floated in, surrounded and pushed along by several fairies. Toothiana smiled and pat her fairy on the head.

“That’s my girl.” she cooed.

Cupid was dragged to the middle of the room and then the fairies left him be, returning to their queen mother. Standing in front of all the guardians, Cupid swallowed hard.

“Everyone.” he said timidly and Bunnymund growled.

“Cut the crap, Cupid. What did you do?” he demanded.

“I don’t know what you mean. I found him like that.” Cupid stated stiffly.

“Cupid, now is not the time to play dumb.” North called, arms crossed and Cupid shrunk down a bit.

“Despite how well you do it.” Bunnymund added.

Cupid’s face turned red and he was about to speak when Toothiana spoke. Cupid had avoided looking at her this whole time, but now he couldn’t help it. Longingly, he stared, his little heart beating furiously.

“Cupid, tell me what you did to my Sweet Tooth.” Toothiana demanded, glaring.

She hated the look of longing on his face. He had been in love with her for years, but she had never felt the same. It was one reason she went out of her way to avoid him.

“Toothiana, please. I didn’t do anything to Frost.” he pleaded, but she just glared harder.

“Cupid.” she stressed his name and he winced.

He rubbed his hands together and when nothing happened, Bunnymund growled and reached for one of his weapons. Cupid panicked.

“It was Pitch!” he said, covering his face with his hands.

The whole world seemed to go still and then Bunnymund yelled.

“You disgusting little-!” he roared, held back by only North, who grabbed him around the waist.

Sandy was making all sorts of symbols in Cupid’s face, but they were moving too fast and no one could read them.

“ENOUGH!” Toothiana roared.

The entire place went still. Toothiana slowly rose, floating slightly. She drifted over to Cupid and Sandy moved out of her way.

“Cupid, what did Pitch do to my Sweet Tooth?” she asked softly.

“I-I don’t know. He changed one of my arrows. Told me if I hit Frost with it, I wouldn’t have to worry about him ruining my holiday anymore! That’s all I know! I swear.” he explained.

“You two-timing, little weasel!” Bunnymund yelled.

“Cupid, where is Pitch now?” Toothiana demanded.

“I don’t know, I swear!” he whimpered.

Toothiana closed her eyes and breathed before opening them again. She was towering over Cupid now.

“I will give you one chance to find me Pitch, one.” she said coldly.

“M-Me?” he whispered, eyes darting around.

“Yes, you. You will find me Pitch or I will pluck every feather off your wings until you look like a ugly penguin in a bad suit!” Toothiana declared.

He squeaked and nodded before flying off, never seeing the small ring of gold sand slipping into his pocket. Toothiana stood there for a moment before sighing.

“Are you really going to wait for him to find Pitch?” Bunnymund asked as North let him go.

“Of course. You have to remember, Bunnymund. Cupid can track down anyone who needs love in their heart. I’m sure he will find him.” Toothiana explained as she flew back over to Jack and sat down.

“And while we wait, I will get ready to knock the rest of Pitch’s teeth out. This time he won’t be getting a present under his pillow.” she said angrily.

“That’s our Toothiana!” North said joyously.

 

Cupid was in big trouble. He was in serious trouble. He should have known working with Pitch would led nowhere good! Whimpering, he tried not to cry. He had to find Pitch or else. Using his magic, he looked for the one person in this world without a shred of love in their heart and followed it. He tracked it to a small clearing in Ohio and there, in the shadows, was Pitch. Swallowing hard, he landed and Pitch idly glanced his way, but didn’t turn around.

“That arrow.” Cupid started.

“You used it on Jack. I know.” He cut in.

“What did it do to him?” Cupid asked.

“Trapped him in eternal slumber. He will never wake up, never make another snow day again. Isn’t that what I promised you?” Pitch asked and Cupid shivered.

It was exactly what Pitch had promised and now, Cupid was regretting it. All Cupid could do was stare at his back.

“The guardians know. They are looking for you!” he said and Pitch chuckled.

“Of course they are. I know that already.” Pitch stated and Cupid frowned.

“I will tell them where you are!” Cupid said.

“Go ahead. You will just be leading them to their graves.” Pitch snarled.

Cupid felt cold. Graves? He never wanted the guardians dead! His lower lip trembled.

“Come now, Cupid. Don’t tell me you didn’t see this coming.” Pitch mocked and Cupid looked away, just in time to see the gold sand drift from his pocket.

Cupid paused and glanced at Pitch, who still hadn’t looked at him. If he could just keep the other talking…

“And Jack? Once the other guardians are dead, what about him?” Cupid asked.

“Hm, I not quite sure yet. I certainly can’t wake him up. Maybe I will turn him into a fearling, something I can control. Or maybe I will keep him asleep and just mess with his dreams. If I gained control of his winter powers, I’m sure it will be a lot easier to bring this world to its knees.”

“What then? Will you come after us other spirits?” he demanded.

Pitch laughed, as if the thought was funny somehow.

“Don’t be daft. None of you are even worth my time. No, no, you all will be left alone to do whatever it is you weaklings do, but I promise you, there will be no more time for love in my new world order. So, enjoy your holiday while you have it. See, Jack won’t ruin your holiday because there will be no Valentine’s Day to have.” Pitch said dismissively.

Cupid grit his teeth and took a deep breath. The sand was gone now, did that mean the guardians were on their way? He hoped so.

“So that’s it? Rid the world of the guardians and then you win? That’s all you care about?” Cupid demanded.

“Of course. I don’t need anything else.” Pitch sneered.

Cupid opened his mouth, to try and keep him talking, but a sudden egg bomb hit Pitch in the head. He snarled and Cupid jumped back as Toothiana flew past him, smashing her fist into his face. Pitch hit the ground and was caught in a golden sand trap. Strapped down and unable to move, he snarled as the guardians towered over him.

“Release your spell, Pitch!” North boomed and Cupid winced.

Man, North could be loud when he wanted to be. Cupid moved a little closer and eyed Pitch. He seemed nervous, no longer certain of his victory.

“And why should I? Without the little snowflake, you all are weak!” he hissed.

Bunnymund cracked his knuckles. Cupid often forgot how big Bunnymund was when he stood his full height.

“Is that so, mate?” he asked.

Fifteen minutes later and Pitch was little more than one big bruise. His eyes were swollen shut and his lip was spilt. Cupid sat back and winced, glad he was not on the receiving end, but the look Toothiana shot him reminded him that he very well could be if he opened his mouth.

“Release the mark, Pitch.” North growled and Pitch nodded.

A cloud of sand showed up just then with Jack sleeping on it. Pitch let out a sigh and with a single word, there was a pop. The grey tint to Jack’s skin cleared away and he let out a deep sigh before opening his eyes. Blinking and sitting up, he looked around, confused.

“What happened?” Jack asked softly as Toothiana hugged him with delight.

He locked eyes with Cupid and flinched, making Cupid’s heart sink. Jack turned to the other guardians and Cupid, seeing an opportunity to escape with his wings intact, flew away. Jack watched him go from the corner of his eye and sighed, but allowed himself to be held by Toothiana.

 

Cupid sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a few days since everything with Jack and Cupid had been trying to avoid the guardians as a whole. He ran when he saw Toothiana’s fairies, bolted when he saw dream sand and ducked when he heard sleigh bells. Idly flying over a small hill, he paused when he saw something that he recognized. Wasn’t that Jack’s staff? Grabbing the staff, he took note of the icy blue tint to it and frowned.

He should return it to the other, but how? He thought about it for a while before flying to North’s workshop. There, he was let in by Phil, but it was clear the yeti didn’t exactly like him from his grumbling. He found Jack with all the guardians in the den and winced.

“Cupid? What are you doing here?” North demanded angrily.

He winced again, opened his mouth to speak, but Jack gasped.

“Is that my staff?” he asked quickly and Cupid nodded.

Jack darted over and grabbed the staff, causing the floor under them to ice over.

“You found it!” Jack said with joy.

“Uh yeah. Figured I should at least bring it back.” Cupid muttered.

“Good, you brought it back, now you can leave.” Bunnymund demanded, Sandy nodding.

Cupid’s shoulders slumped and he turned to leave.

“Wait, Cupid.” Jack called.

He looked over his shoulder.

“I know you were mad about the snow and I know better than anyone that Pitch just has a way of saying the right things, but I am still mad about the whole arrow thing.” Jack said.

“So maybe next Valentine’s Day, we can work together? Maybe do something nice?” Jack offered a hand and Cupid looked at it before smiling.

“I would like that.” he said shaking Jack’s hand.

 


End file.
